mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scooter8pie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mooncraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Materials page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:35, October 4, 2011 Hello Hi, Sam2011 from iOS Gaming Wiki here. I just wondered weather you'd mind me starting editing here. I read what you wrote in the Mooncraft article on my Wiki and I decided to download it. Also, would you be interested in becoming an official friend of iOS Gaming Wiki? [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 10:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) *Have you replied yet? [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 14:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) **If you decide to become an official friend, your Wiki will get a link on the Main Page of our Wiki. Also Mooncraft Wiki will get a description on the Official Friends Page. We are already official friends with the Battlefront Wiki and the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 10:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Your Feedback Nov 7th Hi, and thanks for your comments about my contribution in Geology. Edits are good, including fixing typos and anything more significant. Feel free to move the article to a better place or another title if you want. But I think it would be good to link to it from elsewhere, maybe the original title could link to the new title. Also maybe links from the articles on sand, dirt and gravel, since I'm talking about where these are found, etc. Mrob27 01:05, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha I'm still getn use to the site n didn't realize ther wz a talk chat msg thing on this site n I just asked mrob or watever his name is about getn photos from my iPad onto the site then saw u answerd my question already haha thanks for getn back to me tho. Cool to see a site for an app that'll actually u know reply to questions hahaha Terrain regen bug I dont know whether you know of this bug or not (it might just be me?), but twice I have been making, for example, a small town in creative mode. Then the app crashes. When I reload my world, everything in my loaded area has vanished, and the terrain regenerates. However, everything outside of the loaded area is safe. Do you know if this is a known bug? Should I create a blog on it? Fastolph Cottar 18:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Fastolph Cottar That sounds a lot worse than what I've experienced. For me, when it crashes, and I re-start the app and go back into the moon (world) I was in, it has only "forgotten about" the changes I made recently. About 1 minute's worth of changes at the most are "forgotten". But I've not yet lost a whole world. What do you mean by "the loaded area"? One moon, or one area of a moon? Mrob27 20:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Missing comment I seems you made a comment on User_blog:Scooter8pie/Alchemy_and_the_Brown_Mob: No problem Mrob21, I saw that you had uploaded some photos of silver and snow. I wondered if you'd used this method. It does take a long time, and... but when I went to read it, I couldn't find it. Odd... Also, as you may have noticed I now have the ability to extract the entire 3-d terrain data and produce maps: which means I'll be able to move my Mooncraft worlds to other programs in the future (-: Did you find the comment you were asking about? After I posted it I noticed that I wrote Mrob21 instead of Mrob27, so I edited the comment. I know you probably would have forgiven me the typo, but it's just one of my odd little quirks. If I know something I wrote isn't accurate I try to fix it. By the way I think the work you're doing with the data is awesome. Scooter8pie 18:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) My Projects You asked about projects I am working on or have in mind. #I have a lot of photos from experiments with Turrets and I was going to write a blog article about "failed turret strategies". There are about 50 ways to get turrets to blow each other away and only about two ways to get them to provide useful defense. #I am also experimenting with Astronauts in test pits, hoping to make the information in Fences more accurate. For example, I found that an astronaut cannot get through a 3-block-high gap if there is a wall above that gap that is 3 blocks high or more. (So, a 3-block high wall that is hovering 3 blocks above the ground). The only way they get past that is by climbing an adjacent (normal) wall and then jumping across, and each astronaut is only doing that about once every few hours. #For obvious reasons I have a lot I can do with the data files, seeing as I'm the one with the map program right now. I want to make it into a Perl script that Mac users can use with the Terminal program. Sorry, but I have no clue what to do in Windows. But the map program would be very valuable to help people who got lost and don't want to trash their world and start over. Here's what I think you're better equipped to do: #Analyze the brown mob's jumping and travel patterns by setting up different types of walls inside a large empty room. I think if you make a one-block-deep trench (like in that early photo you put in the Brown Mob page) and the trench leads under a wall into a little room where it drops down another block or two, maybe then the brown mob is trapped and can't get back out the hole. #Similar work for other mobs, if by chance you have been capturing them. I have one place in one world which for some reason collected lots of Green Mobs, but I shot them all before I thought of doing fence tests. If you make a hallway with a T junction and both ends of the T are dead ends, the green mobs can't get back out into the first hallway (or at least, they don't often). #I think that two blocks high touching the ground usually works for giraffes. #I also suggested elsewhere, figure out which blocks (close or far) are getting alchemized and which ones just get vanished. That'll be useful for Explore mode (where your blocks are limited and resources are precious). Thanks! Thanks for the info on the new blog! I was not looking for the transparent bug though, and the game only crashed once... but i'll keep this in mind. Thanks! Fastolph Cottar 10:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Fastolph Cottar Question Does mooncraft hav a youtube channel or its own intro or special graphics of any kind cuz i do alota that kinda stuff n id love to make somethin for it! : Not that I am aware of. I have no official affiliation with Mooncraft or mode of expression, LLC. But, I think it'd be cool if Mooncraft had some sort of youtube presence. : Scooter8pie 01:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) uploaded some screenshots just uploaded a few screenshots from my first day or two of playin mooncraft! u guys can use them on any of the forum areas if you'd like i just didnt know where to put them so i just uploaded them in general. so let me know wat you think! Inv. Stacking glitch Just found a huge awesome glitch in the survival explorermode or watever its called but anyway i wz just mining looking around for different minerals n while in my inventory stacking different materials i came across basaltic rock n when i tried putting the two stacks together that i had, instead of combining them it like multiplied them n kept the two stacks seperate i kept doing it over n over again n now i hav like 9 million basaltic rock in each stack! This sounds hard to belive but im not lieing i will post the screenshot later when i get time to hook up my ipad to my computer. this is truly incredible! Christian Wilson 13:19, November 25, 2011 The "inventory glitch" was reported by "Abstractwarrior" on Oct 3rd, here on toucharcade.com. Be careful with any stacks that have more than 255 blocks. Every time you drill another block of the same material you get another stack. So if you have a stack of 400 Rock and you drill one more rock, you'll suddenly have two stacks of rock because the game is trying to split the big stack into two stacks of 255 or less. If you start with a stack of 10,000 Rock and drill 5 blocks of rock, you'll have 6 stacks of rock in your inventory. You then have to throw most of the rock stacks away so your inventory does not get filled with rock. And if you ever get a stack with more than about 4 billion blocks, the number disappears (so it looks like just one block in the stack) but you then can't move that item around or throw it away -- it becomes permanently "cursed" and takes up an inventory slot for the entire rest of the game! Mrob27 16:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks guys, I was actually planning to do a blog on Inventory Bugs today and that was one that I was going to cover. I didn't try to get a stack up to 4 billion blocks, but I did recognize that stacks would grow exponentially. I will definitely include the additional information. : Scooter8pie 00:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Official Friends Are you still interested in affilliating with the iOS Gaming Wiki? We are currently official friends of the Angry Birds Wiki, the Plants vs Zombies Wiki and the Mega Jump Wiki. I hope we can work something out, Mooncraft is an excellent iOS Game and I would really like to affilliate with this Wiki. Hopefully it will mean more edits for both of us. [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 12:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sam, it sounds like a win for us. I'm still not clear what you would like us to do for your site. Maybe I'll check out your other affiliates to see what they've done. Scooter8pie 07:23, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I see there is no active administrator on this Wiki, you can apply to take it over here. If you would like to become affilliated with the iOS Gaming Wiki, each of us have to have a link to each other's Wikis on the Main Page. [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 13:28, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Here are links to each of the wikis that Sam2011 just mentioned: Angry Birds, Plants vs Zombies, Mega Jump, and iOS Gaming. If you look around (on most of them it's near the bottom) they all have links to "affiliated wikis", including some links to each other as you might expect. I think the point of it is to get people to click the link and look at the other wiki(s) and maybe decide to join those wiki(s) too. We might get some Angry Birds fans who have suddenly just learned that there is a Minecraft game for the iPad/iPhone/iPod Touch. We can't link to more than a couple wikis from each wiki, before it gets to be too many links. So we'd want to think about which people are most likely to care about Mooncraft and link to them. One reason why Sam2011 mentions administrator access is you have to be an administrator to put the links on the main page (like in the "Community Messages" box that you see .) If you want to see who the administrators of those other wikis are, just go to the page "Special:ListUsers" on each wiki. For example: Angry Birds users, Plants vs Zombies users, Mega Jump users, and iOS Gaming users. Make sure only "Administrators" is checked and click "Show". Under each name click the little "(contribs)" link to see what they've been up to. Mrob27 15:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The idea is that you link to the iOS Gaming Wiki, not the other Wikis. You can ask on their Wikis to become official friends, but I have no control as to what they decide. [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 18:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sam2011: That might be a good idea, but we are also free to link to other wikis. As you can easily see, Angry Birds links to the Mega Jump wikia, and Plants vs Zombies links to the PvZ Character Creator wikia. Mrob27 03:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : I think it would be good to keep our options open, but we do have some time to think about it. Right now we can't do much of anything, at least until we have an active administrator. : Scooter8pie 08:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) : The reason they have those links is because we are all networked, i.e. we are all to do with iOS Gaming. You can't have links to those other Wikis without asking all of them first. [[User:Sam2011|'Sam']][[User_talk:Sam2011|'2011']] 16:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks Sam, hopefully we get this lack of admin. thing sorted out soon. Scooter8pie 09:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Your_Moon The new page Your_Moon is great, and thank you for creating it. I can add a few things here and there, for example my map program can count astronaut lairs, and I think it's worth mentioning that certain minerals do depend on the settings because they come from plants. But it's pretty darn good as-is! : Thanks, I hope someone will find it useful. That's a good point about the minerals from Plants. I was also thinking that some people would find the data about the rarity of certain Materials interesting. Personally, I ate up the information in your Relative Abundances of Materials blog. For example I was really surprised that Blue Stone was so rare. I think the data about abundace deserves it's own page or the stats could be reported on each one of the pages for all the materials. When I was playing Minecraft a lot, I found the information on the wiki's Diamond Ore page fascinating. I guess for plants we could report the data for the minimum, middle and maximum settings. And by we I mean you, sort of.... :You can do things with the data that I can't, but I have been working on a more hands on approach to determining the abundance of ores and crystals. My general approach is to mine all the ore I come across while exploring. For each vein I make an entry on a spread sheet indicating the number of blocks in the vein. That way I'll not only be able to varify a material's rarity, but I can also get an average amount of blocks I can expect to find in each deposit. I am kind of shooting for 100 Magnetite entries, which is a decent sample size, right now I'm at 80. But my data generally agrees with those reported on your blog. :Let me know what you think. Scooter8pie 05:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like Relative Abundances of Materials. I just updated it with data from three different moons showing how much the amounts vary (or don't vary) by moving all 4 sliders all the way up or all the way down. I think it would be better as a real page, but I didn't think it was ready yet. Too much "here's something I did" and not enough objective truth. Now I'm more comfortable with it. Maybe if I get bored of all the tedious work renaming materials (; I'll make a materials abundance page... I also have stats on terrain elevation, which ought to go in a page somewhere too. I've seen hills as high as 26 blocks above ice-level, and only on a moon with the sliders set to highest. When set to lowest, the highest elevation is usually around 20 or 21. I do not count plants (it has to be a dirt, ice, gravel, etc. block to be counted for the elevation stats). Mrob27 08:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I just checked that diamond ore page. I remember seeing stats like that when I first researched Minecraft. I'm pretty sure someone must have done the same thing I did (the Minecraft file format is well-documented). I have thought of doing stats on how high or low you find each type of rare material, but not sure if it is needed for Mooncraft. As you probably guessed, Blue_Stone and the other two colors are rare, but they don't seem rare because they are always in a place that is is easy to see. Curiously, Light is the rarest of all when you set plant frequency to lowest, because then it only is found in Astronaut_lairs. Mrob27 08:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, you work so quickly. I was thinking you'd get around to updating your material abundances blog in a few days. I was pleasently surprised to see it already done today, thanks so much for doing that. If you don't get around to making the new page, I'll do it soon. I think it would probably be worthwhile noting the average depth of Blue Crystal, because my exploring shows that it is far less common on the surface. By the way, thank you for doing all that work with renaming materials, it seemed like a pretty daunting task to me. Scooter8pie 01:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, scooter8pie- the wiki contributors messed up the bomb AND pylon page again!!!!!! I tried to fix the pylon page but failed. Can you please fix them? Wyattr55123 00:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Wiki f-ing contributors Hey, scooter8pie- the wiki contributors messed up the bomb AND pylon pages again!!!!!! I tried to fix the pylon page but failed. Can you please fix them? Wyattr55123 00:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) never mind, i fixed the pylon page, and i will try to fix the bomb page Wyattr55123 00:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I've been archiving old versions of old pages on my own system just in case the wikia loses it somehow. But you edited them both back just fine, thank you. Mrob27 08:33, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. Wyattr55123 04:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for 'standing guard' guys, I haven't been connected for a few days. I think this vandalism is evidence enough that we need to finalize this admin. thing. Then we could set up some rules like: only registered users can edit or add pages. I think anyone should be able to comment, even if they don't want us to know who they are, but major changes should be left to those comitted enough to join up. I'll contact the wikia staff on Monday with an adoption request, if you're in agreement. Scooter8pie 07:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, let's go for it. I've gone missing a few times too, as you may have noticed, but there's strength in numbers. The request goes here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests In the request, it should mention and link to the open discussions we've created on this wikia to address this issue. That should at least include: #My original discussion, http://mooncraft.wikia.com/User_blog:Mrob27/OPEN_DISCUSSION:_ADMINISTRATOR_ACCESS #Wyattr55123's call for voting, http://mooncraft.wikia.com/User_blog:Wyattr55123/Vote_for_administrators #This page, http://mooncraft.wikia.com/User_talk:Scooter8pie Mrob27 10:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I've made the request. We are number 89 on the Adoption Requests page. :Scooter8pie 21:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. It really helps that we have at least three people working to move this along, that'll help our case. Part of the reason why I held back after a while. Mrob27 08:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Your work is great and very helpful to me, please keep up the good workObsideon 00:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Obsideon, you made my day. It's great to have you onboard. I'm looking forward to hearing about your discoveries as you explore your moons. :Scooter8pie 06:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I received a reply from the wikia staff regarding our adoption request. This is what Wendy wrote: ::"Hi. I'm having trouble figuring out who you would like to promote. If you let me know I'll be happy to give you guys the rights. Please make sure to specify who needs bureaucrat rights (allows them to promote/demote other users) and who gets admin (everything else). -- Wendy (talk) 02:37, February 14, 2012 (UTC)" ::We didn't get a lot of responses on the voting page, but by my count the results are: Scooter8pie: 5, Mrob27: 4, Wyattr55123: 3, Asome24: 2. The rest of those voted for (Fastolph Cottar, Christian Wilson, ImQuestionGuy, kapra, sam1207, JMarsh97 and Paradox Symphony) received 1 vote each. ::In my opinion Scooter8pie, Mrob27, Wyattr55123 and Asome24 should be administrators. Jmarsh97 should also retain his administrator status. The rest of those voted for should get bureaucrat rights. I also think that Obsideon should have bureaucrat rights, since he's been very active since he joined, but didn't join until after the voting started. ::I will wait until Tuesday Feb. 21 to reply to Wendy. Hopefully this gives everyone enough time to voice their opinion or amend the list. ::Scooter8pie 17:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::i think that everyone that got over 2 votes, Obsideon and JMarsh get admin rights and Scooter8pie, Wyattr55123, Mrob27 and Obsideon get bureaucrat rights. ::Wyattr55123 23:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree more with Wyattr55123 on this, because "bureaucrat" is more powerful than "administrator", so it would make more sense to have fewer bureaucrats. See this description for details. Mrob27 06:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::You guys are right, I had the admin. and bureaucrat rights backwards. I'm okay with Wyattr55123's breakdown, except if Jmash97 retains his "founder" status he will also have bureaucratic rights, which I think is fair since he did start this whole thing. ::Scooter8pie 22:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, let's definitely not ask for any change to JMarsh97, so he retains whatever rights he has had from the start. So to summarize I think the request would be: * No change for JMarsh97, whose status would remain as "founder" and is essentially the same as bureaucrat for these purposes. * Request bureaucrat status for Asome24, Mrob27, Obsideon, Scooter8pie and Wyattr55123 * Request administrator status for the remaining users who got a vote (Fastolph Cottar, Christian Wilson, ImQuestionGuy, kapra, sam1207, and Paradox Symphony) Mrob27 00:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Well what if those under two votes get rollback only, bureaucrat and admin for Obsideon, Mrob27, Scooter8pie, Wyattr55123 and Asome24 and founder status for JMarsh97. Wyattr55123 02:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, this is what I'll request later today: ::*JMarsh97 retains founder ::*Bureacrats: Asome24, Mrob27, Obsideon, Scooter8pie and Wyattr55123 ::*Administrator: Fastolph Cottar, Christian Wilson, ImQuestionGuy, kapra, sam1207 and Paradox Symphony ::Once that is in place we can start giving rollback rights to new users as they become more active on the site. ::Scooter8pie 19:02, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds good. Regarding Wyattr55123's idea of rollback only versus administrator, I feel that the bureaucrats can always change their mind later. Since we're planning on making it so that only registered users can make comments, and since there hasn't been anything nasty being done by registered users, I feel is is appropriate to err on the side of trust and request administrator status for the folks who got 1 vote. Mrob27 00:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :It is done, I've made the request. I have a feeling Wendy will take care of it fairly quickly. Thanks for everyone's input. :Scooter8pie 03:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't enable "Message Wall", it makes "User Talk" invisible, and there is no advantage that I see (there are no private messages for example). Scooter8pie wrote: ::'' ... Then we could set up some rules like: only registered users can edit or add pages.'' I don't see a way to do that automatically, but we can block individual IP addresses using with the "block anonymous users only" option checked. There is a place to give a reason, and "inserting nonsense into pages" is one of the choices. Mrob27 15:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I did a block just to try it out. I blocked 58.165.46.178 for a month (but only if anonymous) for "Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages" You can use to see the comment they made (there's an "unblock" option too), and use to see all blocked (users and/or IP addresses) Mrob27 15:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall kills User Talk Yesterday I discovered that we can't enable the "Message Wall" feature without deleting all the existing "User Talk" pages which includes User_talk:Scooter8pie and User_talk:Mrob27 (and probably others) which have a huge amount of material posted by lots of different people. The wikia doesn't let us have both, it's either one or the other. Mrob27 09:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) help I have a moon with only brown mobs nothing else what could I do without deleting the moon? -- 06:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Jacob What do you have on the moon? If it is nothing truly major or huge, you could tear it down in explore, go exploring for a while and rebuild. If it is on creative and is nothing truly major or huge, you could go the way of reseting the moon, and if it is truly huge and major on either modes you can walk for a minute or two in an unknown direction while laying down markers, go back, do the same, and then save and re-open the game a few times to reset spawn rates. --Wyattr55123 18:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Jacob, I would say that you've found a pretty amazing moon if the only mob you encounter is the brown. Personally I would keep it and just move on to one of the three other moons you can create. But, I have the feeling that I'm being trolled (no offense if it's not true). I have created many many moons and have never found one that spawns only one mob. If I walk far enough I usually encounter each of lunacraft's mobs. Maybe you could give me a few more details and I can try to be more helpful. Have fun! Scooter8pie 04:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : @Scooter8pie, i bet it would be mooncraft heaven for you :D : 12:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I have a moon with no Astronauts, but it has the other types of mobs. (And it has Astronaut_lairs that are all empty, which is particularly strange). I've explored it a lot, making lots of tunnels and leaving trails, and it's about 4 sq km, so I'm pretty sure the lack of astronauts is real. Anyway, I'm just trying to say that it's probably possible that the game decides which types of mobs exist on each moon. To answer the original question, I don't see any special value in it, although it shouldn't impede your ability to play the game. As long as you have some Plants you can make Biogel and thence Adhesive and thence Mini_Lights. Mrob27 06:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Winter Wiki Cleaning I need your help with an editing thing. Please see my blog User blog:Supernova544/Winter Wiki cleaning for info. -Supernova544